starquest_playersfandomcom-20200214-history
Astrogation (concept)
Astrological Navigation (Astrogation) refers to navigation of spacecraft, either in interplanetary travel or in interstellar travel. Interplanetary astrogation mathematical principles were derived by physicists in the 19th and 20th centuries on Terra. There are two basic things involved in astrogation: (1) determining present location, and (2) planning a safe and reliable means of reaching a destination. Referencing is typically done with an astrogational map, a holographic or two-dimensional representation of planets and star systems, with computer assistance in determining course. Planning for a route via astrogation is affected by what means of propulsion are utilized, gravitational potential, obstacles and other hazards (such as radiation), and of course, time or distance. Astrogation should not be confused with "astro-navigation", more commonly known as celestial navigation, which is the use visible reckoning of stars and moons in the sky, for planet-side navigation (typically for sea voyages) and has been in use for 1000s of years on Earth and other worlds in a pre-technological Era. Astrogational Coordinates Astrogation is based on a coordinate system, a code that defines any point on an Astrogational Chart. An Astrogational Coordinate is divided into 3 sets with 1 letter and 1 number in each representing the different axis and it's measurement from 0. Each measurement is equal to one sector. eg) P2 R2 T3. The center of all Astrogational Charts for the United Systems Alliance is the Caph System. This system's astrogational coordinates are P0C0S0 and are where all other points originate from. Dissecting Astrogational Coordinates An Astrogational Coordinate is divided into 3 sets with 1 letter and 1 number in each, dissecting the code from the origin is a fairly easy process. The following is a breakdown of what each part of the coordinate means. #P0/N0 - The first set of numbers is on the vertical axis of the galaxy which is 'up' and 'down.' This is represented by P for positive and N for negative. If you go up one sector it would be P1 or 'Positive One,' and if you go down one sector it would be N1 or 'Negative One.'#C0/R0 - The second set of numbers determines whether you're going towards or away from the galactic core (location XY) from Caph. C is Coreward (towards the center of the galaxy), R is Rimward (towards the edge of the galaxy). If you go one sector towards the Core the number would be C1 or 'Coreward 1', if you go one sector towards the rim (away from the core) it would be R1 or 'Rimward One'. If the sector is the same distance from the core as Caph then it will also be C0/R0.#S0/T0 - The final set of numbers determines if the sector is towards or away from the direction of spin. Just to establish what this means, the Milky Way galaxy spins clockwise; Spinward 'S' refers to the direction of the spin which in our case is to the left, Trailward 'T' refers to the opposite direction, which is right. So... S1 would mean the sector is 'one to the left' and T1 would mean it is 'one to the right'. So, what P2R2T3 actually means is that the sector is: 2 sectors above the origin, 2 sectors from the origin towards the galactic rim, and 3 sectors from the origin opposite the direction of the galactic spin. Figure 1-1 Category:Astrogation